1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote controller, more particularly to a remote controller that is operable by tilting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional remote controller 1 that includes a casing 10 and a plurality of function keys 11.
The aforementioned conventional remote controller 1 is disadvantageous in that the user is easily confused by the large number of function keys 11. As a result, the user may not be able to locate instantly the desired function key 11. Moreover, since the function keys 11 are disposed proximate to each other, the user frequently mistakenly presses a function key 11 adjacent to the desired function key 11.